


Chocolate Kisses

by peachpink



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Airplanes, Chocolate, Fluff, Hahahaha idk why but this idea suddenly pop up in my head hahah, Jinhwan is not a part of ikon AU, M/M, Was blushing like a mad person while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpink/pseuds/peachpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about first plane ride and Hershey's kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hai~~~ This is actually a story that was already uploaded by me on asianfanfics. I made a few changes to the characters and all so here it is, a new version of Chocolate Kisses. haha hope you guys enjoy~~~~~ I was smiling like cray cray while writing this piece~~ I hope you go crazy like how I did too~~ enjoy~ baby ;3

Jinhwan's tear pooled around his eyes as he watch the famous television show on aired at that time, "Mix & Match". It was at the episode when Junhoe, his ultimate bias, was the last member to be in the group at the practice match. Jinhwan's heart dropped to the floor when he saw sadness all over his face. he wanted to stuff himself into his laptop and hug Junhoe tightly while consoling him, telling him not to worry as it was only the practice match. But no matter how hard he tried to push himself inside, he would end up having a sore head and dead pixels on the monitor. 

His love for Junhoe did not start because of the trends. It all started around a year or two before, in the "Who Is Next" era. He was on the plane to Japan. It was his first time ever being alone on a plane. He was so nervous that he did not realise that there was a group of 10 boys occupying the seats around his. 

"So you are the one that booked this seat, I can't sit next the Junnie because of you." 

One of them walked up to his and started to talk about something that he could not make out as nervousness was eating him up from inside. 

"Don't scare him, Hanbin Hyung, he's already scared enough." 

A deep yet gentle voice caught his attention. He turned to the source of the voice to only be greeted by the sight of a very handsome looking guy. His features were so perfect, okay to make this short and sweet, he is a HOT AF guy. AND HIS LIPS OH MY GOD SO KISSABLE TAKE ME PLEASE SEX ON LEGS. Jinhwan momentarily let his fanboy side took over him that he forgot where he was. 

Hanbin pouted a bit as if feeling sad that Junhoe is not taking his side but still went back to his seat which is behind Jinhwan. 

Jinhwan stopped staring at him when he felt the guy beside him, Junnie, was staring at him. He was returing Jinhwan's stare with a small smirk as if wanting to ask Jinhwan whether he liked what he saw. He tore his gaze away from that smirk and rummaged his bag for his earplugs and plugged them into his ears as he remembered what his friends told his about a story of a man who did not wear earplugs on his plane trip, which sadly resulting in his eardrums exploding. Being gullible, he trusted his friends with all his heart. Then, the nervousness took over his again, his arms seem to be extra limbs that he do not know where to place them. He decided to place them on the armrests. However, he did not see an muscular arm that was already occupying the armrest. He gripped on tightly to the armrest like something tragic will happen to him if he loosen his grip. He passed the nervousness that was bottled up in him since last night into the armrest, using his nails as the tip to pierce into the armrest, hoping that his anxiousness will be channelled to the armrest. 

Having earplugs in his ears, he could not hear the scream of agony coming from the guy sitting next to him. His nails were digging into Junhoe's skin. He only realised what he was doing when Junhoe waved his free hand in front of him. When Jinhwan looked at him questionably, he gestured to his earplugs. 

Jinhwan took off the earplugs and Junhoe could see question marks in his big doe eyes. Junhoe pointed to Jinhwan's right hand that was gripping tightly to his hand. He quickly removed his his hand away, blushing. He then showed him his left hand, decorated with five red crescent moons. Jinhwan's eyes grew bigger and he immediately rubbed Junhoe's hand, hoping that it will make the markings go away. 

"I AM SO SORRY, JUNNIE. I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU. OH MY GOD WHAT SHOULD I DOOO?" 

Junhoe lifted his eyebrows when he heard his nickname coming out from Jinhwan's mouth which sounded so much nicer than it coming out from Hanbin's. He stifled a laugh before waving a hand at his to stop his from apologising. 

"It's okay." 

Junhoe grinned at him so widely that Jinhwan had to look away before Junhoe can noticed his redden face. 

"It's Junhoe, by the way." 

"I'm sorry Junhoe." 

"It's okay, no biggie~" 

He grinned again. Jinhwan can see his eyes twinkling against the light. 

"Welcome abroad, thank you for choosing PEACHPINK airline. We hope you will enjoy our service for today. We will be taking off in five minutes." 

Jinhwan's body trembled ay the thought of being on a plane which is hovering above the ground. What if they calculated the structure of the plane wrongly? What if the law of physics was not accurate? What if there is a stupid bird on the sky? What if the plane suddenly defy all the laws that Newton made? What if..... 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

His thoughts of different "what if"s were cut. It was Junhoe. 

"No, I am not Jay Park. I'm Jinhwan." 

Junhoe laughed out very loudly. This guy sitting next to him must be very scared that he did not even listen to him properly. 

"Alright, Jinhwan, are you okay?" 

This time he raised up his hand to show the ok sign to ensure that Jinhwan can understand him both verbally and through his gestures. Jinhwan bluhed very hard and raised his hand with the same ok sign. 

"Are you flying on a plane for the first time? Why are you going to Japan?" 

Junhoe started a conversation with him. Hoping that he can distract him from his fear. 

"Yup, it's my first time on a plane...alone. I wanted to go to Japan for holiday but nobody wanted to go with me." 

He pouted as he said the word nobody, he was pouting so cutely that Junhoe wanted to push the armrest that was separating them up and pull his small frame towards him and engulf his into his arms and pushing his lips against that pink ones then reassuring him that everything is going to be alright. Junhoe quickly shook his head to clear away the weird thoughts that he was not supposed to have towards a person that he just met, regardless of the cuteness of the person. 

"What about you, business or vacation?" 

"I guess it's both?" 

Jinhwan raised his eyebrows in curiosity but did not pry for answers. 

"The plane going to take off soon." 

The operator chirped happily. All the efforts that Junhoe had putted in all came tumbled down. Jinhwan went back to his original state, trembling like a small bunny. An idea suddenly came running into Junhoe's head, crushing all his logic. Even though the plane was about to take off, Junhoe unbuckled his seat belt and stood up. This made the air hostess' eyes grew wide. 

"Sorry, i really need to take my stuff." 

Junhoe quickly open the cabinet and fumbled with his bag for a while before he settled down beside his again. He stuffed a chocolate into his hand. 

"Eat this, it will make you feel better." 

Jinhwan looked at the chocolate questioningly, before decided to believe the guy beside him and put the chocolate inside his mouth and felt the bitter and sweet taste of the chocolate melting in his mouth. The sweetness of the chocolate inside his mouth dragged his away from reality. He closed his eyes and let himself be dragged by the sweetness. After all the chocolate melted, he was greeted with the almond that was hiding in the chocolate. It was still very crispy even though it was coated with chocolate. 

He was dragged down from heaven light tap on his head. He opened his eyes to glare at Junhoe as if the reprimand him from disturbing his heavenly moment. 

"Hey, we already took off." 

That sentence was followed with a shutter sound of a camera. Everything happened so fast that he could not make out what was going on. 

By the time he knew it, Junhoe was waving a picture of him smiling sweetly and showing a victory sign. Beside him was Jinhwan with a very stunned face. 

"Hey, why did you do that? Give me your phone! I'm going to delete that ugly picture." 

Jinhwan growled at him while thinking whether he should crawl on Junhoe's face, but then he decided not to as to conserve the nation's treasure. 

"No way, this picture is so cute." Junhoe's response made Jinhwan blushed. He did not know whether or not to read between the lines or just accept the straightforward meaning of his words. 

"Are you still scared? You can hold my hand if you want to~" 

Junhoe singsonged and teasingly held out his big hand towards him. Junhoe's eyes widen when the smaller one placed his soft hands on top of his bigger ones and laced them to his own. When Junhoe was about to close his hands, Jinhwan quickly removed them. 

"In your dreams, Junhoe." 

He stuck out his tongue and turned away from him. He stared at the sky that was decorated with fluffy white clouds. his hand was still hot from coming into contact with Junhoe's hand. 

He heard a soft hum of a famous pop song. It was like he was being soothe by the song and went to a deep sleep. \--- 

"Sir? Sir? We have reached Japan." 

Jinhwan was shaken by the air hostess to his slumber. he quickly wiped away his sleepiness from his eyes and stare at the air hostess blankly. 

"Where am I?" 

"We're in Japan, Sir." 

"OH MY GOD , I AM IN JAPAN? WHAT ABOUT THE LANDING? WHY DON'T I FEEL ANYTHING?" 

The air hostess giggled. 

"You were soundly asleep on your boyfriend's shoulder, Sir. Your boyfriend left this with me to give it to you. I wonder where he is rushing to, to leave his adorable boyfriend alone." 

The air hostess passed a cute Rilakkuma bag to him. 

Jinhwan thanked his and walked out of the plane. he went to the nearest seat to open the bag. It was filled with pictures. Pictures of Junhoe and him. In each picture, he was annoyingly handsome and cute. In contrast to him, he was sleeping on his shoulder, mouth open wide, drooling like a pig. 

OH MY GOD!! DROOLING!! Jinhwan stood up from his seat immediately and thought about Junhoe. His shirt must be pretty smelly right now. he looked inside the bag once more and found a piece of chocolate and a post-it. It was the same as the one that he gave him before the taking off. The post-it said that, 

"Hey~ Jinhwan. Don't be scared of planes anymore. You can think of my face when you're scared See you soon? Remember me. I will remember you too ❤Junhoe. Ps. Dont worry about the shirt" 

He could not help but blush. he looked at the chocolate in one hand and the pictures of Junhoe and his in another. Jinhwan was never sure about his life decisions before, but now for the first time ever, he was so damn sure that Junhoe will be his. He is going to find Junhoe again and to tell him about how he feels – NO - to offer him to wash his shirt. 

However, throughout his trip in Japan, he could not find Junhoe anywhere. He returned to Korea empty-handed and with a broken heart. ONE YEAR LATER~~~ 

He turned on the television at his home. It was airing some variety show that he never set his eyes on before. He looked at the pictures of Junhoe and him on his lap and sighed. Junhoe probably would already have forgotten about him. A cute guy like him would already have a girlfriend by now. "기다려 (기다려) 너 있는 곳으로 갈 테니까 시간을 달려 갈 테니까 Wait for me yeah 그녀에게 내 맘이 닿을 수 있도록" 

A familiar voice was coming out from the TV. he looked up and he was out of words. he saw Junhoe in the TV. Singing all his hearts out to his fans. He did not realised that he could be so close to him. he was all fired up when he saw his face. The urge to hug him was so great that he nearly cried. But what if he had forgotten about him? He asked himself sadly. 

No Jinhwan! His inner self screamed at him. 

You must find a way to get him to remember you. 

But I don't want to be a Sasaeng fan. he argued with his inner self. 

How can you be so clueless? Just think of something. Your cousin is working in his company right? 

His eyes lit up again. He ran around the house to look for his phone. When he finally got hold of them, he dialed his cousin's number immediately. 

"What's up, Jinhwan." 

"Heyy~ Noona, as you know that I am going to graduate from uni this year and there's this thesis that the professor wanted us to do. Because I study media so the professor wanted us to do a project about media and I wanted to do about the company that you are working in. Can I go in to collect informations?" 

"Oh, sure. But don't bring any friends that are crazy about k-pop stars here. I bet they will ruin their voice boxes from the moment they set their foot inside this building. By the way, Jinhwan, are you crazy about k-pop?" 

"No, noona, No!" ... I'm only crazy about Junhoe... "Well then, okay~ shall i pick you up tomorrow?" 

"WHAT TOMORROW?" 

"Oh.. Sorry. So tomorrow is a bad day?" 

"No, noona, I was just so shocked that it's so fast." 

After hanging up with his cousin, Jinhwan want to smack himself, he did not realised that he could lie so fluently. The guilt was soon overpowered by his longing for Junhoe. \-- 

At night, he tossed and turned in his bed. Thinking about what he would say to him when he see him. He then thought about his face and drifted to sleep with a shy smile plastered on his face. \-- 

His cousin came to pick his up early in the morning. Jinhwan did not have enough time to eat breakfast, so they stopped at a convenient store nearby YG. He went on a search for his favourite snack. he saw something familiar on the shelf. It was the chocolate the Junhoe gave his last year. Without giving it a second thought, he bought the chocolate. 

His cousin and him then walked into YG building. His cousin handed his a staff pass and told his that he can explore the whole building but should come back and meet his at the exactly same spot after 2 hours. Jinhwan nodded enthusiastically. 

Jinhwan wondered around the building for an hour. his leg was screaming for him to find a chair. It was not only his legs that were tired, but his heart too. He thought that the moment that he stepped in, Junhoe would be there. But no, after an hour, he could not find even a trace of him. 

When he was about go down onto his knees and wail, he saw a tall figure. That guy is definitely Junhoe. He regained his energy quickly and immediately ran up to him. 

"Hello~" 

His smiled was quickly wiped away when he saw Junhoe staring back at him expressionless. 

"Hi, do i know you? Or you are just introducing yourself as a new staff?" 

"Are you serious? You don't remember me?" 

"If I had known you before I would have recognised you right?" He smirked and put on his bitch-face. 

Jinhwan was spread so thin that if Junhoe say something that irritates him again (he would pull him down and kiss him) he would kick him right there where it hurts most. 

He grabbed Junhoe's wrists and drag him into a corner with no one there. Jinhwan did not suspect why Junhoe obdiently with no resistance followed him and if he turned to look back he would catch a glimpse of Junhoe smiling widely like a mad person. If any YG staff saw this now they may have the shock of their life. Jinhwan pushed Junhoe up against the wall and tried his best not to show him how surprised he was about how much he had to tilt his head up to look at Junhoe in the eye. 

"You really don't remember me?" 

Jinhwan asked again, sadness could be detected from the tone of his voice. 

"No." 

He answered his casually with only a word and shrugged his shoulders. Jinhwan was really mad, He was amazed by how time can change a person. Last year, he was still so nice and kind to him. But now, that person that he declared to be his was gone. He shook his head to remind himself of the real reason why he wanted to be here. To tell Junhoe that he belonged to him and only him. 

He opened the plastic bag that he way carrying all along and took out the box of chocolate that he bought earlier. He waved the box in front of chocolate in Junhoe's face. 

"Do you remember me now?" 

"What? What are you trying to do here, cutie?" 

His patience was running low, how could he be such an arrogant person? How in the world would one forget about something that happen one year ago so easily? Was he not that memorable? Or was his drool so damn smelly that it caused Junhoe to have amnesia... 

He took one chocolate from the box and put it in his mouth, letting it lie on comfortably on his tongue. He then laced his hands around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. However, he was not tall enough, he had to tiptoe to reach his lips perfectly. Jinhwan shyly licked Junhoe's lower lips, asking for an invitation. Junhoe felt Jinhwan biting softly on his lower lips and so he opened his mouth for Jinhwan to intrude. Jinhwan's tongue tangled with Junhoe, sending the sweet taste of the chocolate over. Jinhwan did not realised that he was being controlled by Junhoe until his back was against the wall. They continued kissing. Jinhwan slowly pushed him away from him. Jinhwan quickly looked away from him, blushing and panting at the same time. Mentally slapping himself for letting his emotion took over him. He took all his courage to look back up. Junhoe had his arm over his face. he could see him blushing. When his eyes met his, they both looked away at the same time. Jinhwan felt a hand reaching out towards him and then cupping his cheeks. Junhoe gently turned Jinhwan's face to look back up at him, so gentle that Jinhwan thought for a moment that he was made from glass. Junhoe used his thumbs to wipe away the fluid on Jinhwan's chin. 

"Hey, Jinhwan," 

He whispered, breaking the awkwardness. 

"You remembered?" 

"Yeah, I remembered, I was just trying to play around with you. I didn't know that you would take it so seriously." Junhoe playfully squeezed one of Jinhwan's cheek. 

"I was angry. You told me to remember you but you didn't even remembered me." 

"How can i forget a cutie who out-of-nowhere start to hurt me and end up drooling on my favourite shirt?" 

"You brat." Jinhwan mumbled against Junhoe's chest and he was pulled towards Junhoe. 

"Yeah, I'm a brat and I should be punished." 

Junhoe said with a smirked and his brows raised suggestively. 

"How about a kiss as a punishment?" 

Jinhwan asked with a wide smile. Although his shyness was eating his up from inside. 

"A chocolate flavoured kiss please?" 

Jinhwan smiled before putting another piece of chocolate inside his mouth. But this time Junhoe grabbed his legs and put them around his waist. Jinhwan complained as he did not except that coming. Junhoe silent his complaints with a kiss. A chocolate flavoured kiss. END. Extra.. Facebook KOO JUNHOE. I LIKE HERSHEY'S KISSES. 98k likes 1006comments KIM JINHWAN ME TOO ❤ koo junhoe likes this 


End file.
